Karmi/Gallery
Screenshots Shorts Karmi grabbed.png|Hiro and Fred grab Karmi Karmi thrown.png|Karmi gets thrown away Karmi love letter.png Karmi gives letter.png Love Letter.png Karmi Hiro LL.png Hiro running away.png Scared sitting Hiro.png Hiro jumps away.png Hiro trapped by Karmi.png Pole.png Hydrant.png Karmizilla.png Karmi on the train.png Fly away.png Karmi runs up a building.png Come back here.png Bump.png Hiro is cornered.png Letter about to explode.png Hand grab.png Terrified face.png Karmi rides car.png Karmi grabbed by Globby.png Season 1 Karmi BR.png|Karmi's cameo in Baymax Returns Karmi Mask.png Karmi Masked.png Karmi meets Hiro.png|Karmi meets Hiro Karmi Granville lab.png Karmi Hiro 1.png Karmi Hiro 2.png Karmi Hiro 3.png Karmi Microscope.png Karmi Hiro 4.png Karmi Hiro 5.png Karmi Hiro 6.png Karmi Hiro 7.png Karmi study.png|Karmi disinterested in socializing with Hiro Karmi leaves.png|Karmi angrily walks away Karmi crowd.png Karmi photo 1.png|Karmi about to snap a photo of "Hero" Hiro Karmi phone.png Hiro saves Karmi.png|Saved by Hiro Karmi Hiro 8.png|Flattered to be saved by "Hero" Hiro Karmi Hiro 9.png Karmi table.png Karmi Hiro picture.png|Karmi examines the photo she took of "Hero" Hiro Issue 188.jpg|Hiro: "Any chance I can convince you to keep this quiet?" Karmi Hiro 10.png Clueless Karmi.png|Karmi doesn't realize Hiro saved her Karmi hazmat.png Karmi viruses.png Karmi Hiro 11.png Karmi Hiro 12.png Karmi Hiro 13.png Karmi Hiro 14.png Karmi Hiro office.png Karmi and Hiro in Granville's office.png Karmi Hiro 15.png Karmi I88.png Karmi news.png News on Karmi phone.png|Watching the news and her crush on her phone Karmi news 2.png|Karmi sees her crush on the news Karmi building.png|Karmi's seismic project Karmi project.png Karmi waits.png Karmi looks.png Karmi nervous.png Destroyed model 1.png|Karmi sees her model destroyed Destroyed model 2.png Karmi photo.png|"And scene." Karmi snaps an embarrassing photo of Hiro Karmi photo 2.png|"Got it!" Karmi snaps another embarrassing photo of Hiro Karmi photo 3.png Karmi and Hiro 16.png|Karmi smirks at Hiro Karmi phone photo.png|Karmi anticipates another failure by Hiro... Hiro's project succeeds.png|Hiro: "My building has sensors to measure the seismic forces." Karmi Hiro test.png|"So your solution is cheating?" Karmi Hiro Granville.png|Granville: "Not only would this structure save itself..." Karmi angry.png|"Ugh!" Hiro snaps a photo of a disgusted Karmi Baymax feeds Hiro.png Baymax maneuver.png Karmi and Hiro TIP.png|"You touched the apple!" Karmi TIP.png|"This is cold and flu season. All it takes is one careless..." Karmi scared.png|Karmi nervously backs away from Hiro Karmi Hiro SH1.png|"I'm pretty sure we all know who he'll pick today." Trengrove SFIT.png|Enter Trevor Trengrove Trengrove autograph.png|Trengrove: "What's your name, little buddy?" Granville wristband Karmi.png|Granville hands a wristband to Karmi Granville stops Hiro.png|Granville stops Hiro while Karmi proceeds Granville: "I'm sorry, Mr. Hamada." GranvilleKarmi.png|"Bummer, Kiro." Selfie 1.png|"Wait! I don't wanna be in your..." Hall SH1.png|Honey Lemon: "Just gotta pick a filter!" Selfie message.png|Hiro receives a selfie Honey Lemon snapped Selfie message Karmi.png|Hiro zooms on Karmi's face Karmi seat.png|Questioning Trengrove "Um, how exactly will you be selecting the students for the hands-on portion of the workshop?" Karmi locked out.png|Karmi gets locked out Karmi ice cream.png|Hiro sees Karmi with an ice cream through a periscope Karmi Hiro walk.png|"Hi, little boy." Karmi Hiro and kid.png|Weird Little Boy: "She lies." Karmi kicked out.png|"Trengrove kicked me out." Karmi smiles at Hiro.png|Karmi smiles at Hiro... Hiro smiles at Karmi.png|...and Hiro smiles back at Karmi... Disgusted.png|...only for both to look away in disgust Karmi song.png|Karmi singing and playing the guitar Hiro arrives SFIT.png|Karmi sees Hiro in his superhero outfit Karmi Hiro SH1 1.png|Hiro: "Hello, Karmi." KarmiKK.png|Karmi screams as a chair is thrown in her direction Upset Karmi.png|Interrogating Hiro "What is your problem?" Kentucky Kaiju class.png|Granville: "All right, all right, everyone, that's enough!" HiroKK.png|"Yes, Professor Granville. I'll be fine." Karmi ketchup.png|(Hiro: "It was cracked.") "YOU are cracked!" Karmi covered in ketchup Karmi Fanfiction.png|Karmi in her fan-fiction Chibi Karmi.png|Chibi Karmi What is this.png|Hiro: "What? What is this?" KHeartsQT.png|KHeartsQT revealed to be Karmi Karmi FF1.png Karmi FF2.png Karmi FF3.png Hiro upset at Karmi.png Karmi announces new chapter.png Captain Cutie and Karmi.png Wasabi Karmi headband.png|Wasabi with a Karmi headband Go Go Karmi headband.png|Go Go with a Karmi headband Honey Karmi headband.png|Honey Lemon with a Karmi headband Momakase captures Karmi.png|Momakase has kidnapped Karmi Karmi kidnapped.png|Karmi in her cell Karmi tied.png|Karmi tied up and gagged BH6 cell.png|Karmi and Big Hero 6 trapped Karmi and Hiro in cell.png Red Alert.png Karmi in cell.png Karmi FF4.png BH6 see Baymax transforming.png Baymax sword.png Karmi Hiro Baymax.png Karmi blush.png Karmi eye glow.png BH6 escape Akuma Island.png Honey Tall Girl.png Karmi Hiro iceberg.png Karmi Hiro FF.png Karmi Hiro FF2.png Karmi smile.png Karmi hugs Hiro.png Karmi chibi.png BH6 Fanfiction end.png Hiro chibi.png Karmi BH6.png Chibi Karmi and Hiro.png Karmi BP.png|"I saw Liv Amara's helicopter land, and I had to come and meet her! She is my hero! I love her! Is she here?" Karmi and gang.png|Baymax: "You should breathe now." Karmi Hiro BP.png|"Then she'll be very pleasantly surprised by me." BH6 Big Problem 1.png|Enter Liv Amara (actually Di Amara, Liv's clone) (Granville: "Students, meet Ms. Amara.") Liv meets Karmi.png|"Excuse me, Ms. Amara?" Karmi sticker.png|"Let me introduce to you the extradermal nano-receptor." Hiro jealous.png|"Is artemisinic acid the world's most effective anti-malarial compound?" Liv and Karmi.png|Amara: "Ah! Same!" Liv and Karmi laugh.png|Amara and Karmi share a laugh Liv and Karmi eat.png|"Oh, joy!" LivKarmi.png|Amara: "So, it's a thermometer?" KarmiBP.png|"A really big thermometer." Karmi dress.png|Karmi at the gala Karmi excited.png|"Is Captain Cutie here? Is Captain Cutie here?" Scared people.png|Gala attendees screaming Karmi beats Knox.png|Karmi subdues Orso Knox Karmi smiling.png|"Extradermal nano-receptor! I administered a sedative." Karmi and monster.png|"Thought maybe you could use the help." BH6BP.png|Amara: "Props on the armor, Big Hero 6." Karmi and Hero Hiro.png|"I love you too, Captain Cutie." (Hiro: "What?") "What?" Hiro falls.png|Hiro falls after running into Baymax WendyCTC.png WendyCTC2.png Liv and Karmi look at flower.png|(Amara: "You created an electric circuit inside the rose?") "I filled the xylem." Liv and Karmi look at Krei.png|Staring at Krei Season 2 Internabout 2.jpg Internabout - Karmi invite.jpg Internabout!.jpg Prey Date 2.jpg Prey Date 3.jpg Prey Date 7.jpg Prey Date 8.jpg Prey Date 10.jpg Prey Date 22.jpg|"At Sycorax, we don't like words like..." Something Fluffy 2.jpg Write Turn Here 1.jpg|"Of course. I'm always happy to inspire the underachievers." Write Turn Here 5.jpg Write Turn Here - Chibi Karmi.jpg Write Turn Here 12.jpg Write Turn Here 14.jpg Write Turn Here 15.jpg Write Turn Here 17.jpg Write Turn Here 21.jpg Write Turn Here 23.jpg Write Turn Here 26.jpg Write Turn Here 27.jpg Karmi in the dark.jpg Karmi's secret project.jpg City of Monsters I - Karmi and Hiro success.jpg|(Hiro: "It works!") "Yes!" Karmi hugs Hiro upon their success Karmi mutation.jpg|The biochip injected into Karmi activates... City of Monsters I - MonsterKarmi.jpg|...and transforms Karmi into a monster! City of Monsters I - End.jpg|Monster Karmi kidnaps Hiro Karmi grabs Hiro.jpg|Monster Karmi grabs Hiro Karmi attacks Hiro.jpg|Hiro: "Karmi, you can fight this." Hiro reveals his feelings to Karmi.jpg|Hiro: "You're my friend. I care about you." Hiro hugs Karmi.jpg|Karmi slumps into Hiro's arms after her mutation is reversed Hiro smiles while hugging Karmi.jpg|Hiro hugs a restored Karmi Lab Lady.jpg|"You're in luck, Captain Cutie! I am '''Lab Lady'!" Mutant_Karmi_photograph.jpg Karmi watching.jpg|Karmi watching Hiro speak about Tadashi on her laptop (Hiro: "What was most important to my big brother was helping others.") Karmi Legacies.jpg|Karmi listens to Hiro's speech honoring his big brother... Karmi is finally back!.jpg|...and smiles at the touching tribute Miscellaneous BH6 characters.jpg Chibi Karmi hero.jpg Category:Character galleries